Letters to the Half Demon
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: Kagome is being sneaky. Inuyasha is being tricked. What is the connection between Mari and Kagome?


Letters to the Half Demon

Author's Note: I got the idea for this story from an odd movie my mom was watching. I thought it would be hilarious. Hope you enjoy. O.o

Disclaimer: I do (NOT!) own Inuyasha. D:

On with the story!

--

**Letters to the Half Demon**

By: Moriko-Demon

Kagome flipped through the pages of _Japan Love _without really seeing it. She wasn't in the mood for love at the moment. In fact, she wasn't even in the mood to think about a certain half demon or a undead priestess. Stupid Inuyasha, always going off to find her. Kagome winced. She was thinking about him after all! She threw the magazine away from her staring at the page it had opened up to when it hit the ground. She stared at the smiling man on one page. The headline on the other stated 'Fine Your Love'. Below it was the man's bio.

It was stupid. You couldn't find love through a magazine! She narrowed her eyes at the address at the bottom of his bio.

A smirk appeared on the young miko's features. She had an idea. She snatched up the magazine, turning the page to find the information. She scanned the list of questions that needed to be answered.

She stood, slipping into some comfortable boots, grabbed the digital camera on her desk and Inuyasha's hat from downstairs, before hurrying towards the well house.

--

"I thought you were going home, wench."

Kagome jumped, nearly falling back into the well when she came face to face with Inuyasha. He stood in front of her, golden eyes narrowed in suspicion, arms crossed in annoyance. "I am. Mama just wanted me to get pictures for this photo album of hers." she quickly lied. Inuyasha had once said she horrible at lying. She only hoped he was wrong.

"Keh. Hurry it up, then. You're not getting extra time for this." he grumbled. He took the hat she held out for him and slipped it over his ears. They twitched uncomfortably. "What do you need?"

"Oh! Just lean against one of those trees over there." she said, waving her hand towards the forest as she turned on the camera.

With another 'keh' Inuyasha walked away. He leaned against the first tree he came to, crossing his feet in front of him and stuffing his hands in the sleeves of his kimono. A flash of light left him seeing spots.

"Oh good, your eyes are open." he heard Kagome call from in front of him. Inuyasha blinked to clear his vision of the spots.

"How many more do you need, wench?"

She bit her lip in thought. She already had one from a month ago when he fell asleep after a long battle. The others had also fallen asleep, but she had stayed awake, and the peaceful look on Inuyasha's face was just too hard to pass up. Of course she'd have to find a way to get his ears out of the picture, but it would do. Now she had this one. "One more." she promised. He snorted. "This time do something normal." He sat down on his hunches. "Just not _that_."

With another snort, Inuyasha stretched one leg out in front of him. He rested his arm on his bent leg. Kagome smiled as he looked away. She hurriedly took the picture. "Thanks Inuyasha. I'm going now."

"Three days, Kagome!" he hollered after her. But she was already down the well.

--

Kagome set the pictures aside. Taking a seat at her desk, she cut the information page from the magazine and picked up a pen.

First Question: Name?

She'd have to make up a last name…

_Inuyasha Taisho _

Second Question: Age?

How old _was_ Inuyasha, really?

_17_

Third Question: Appearance?

She'd have to make this one work…

_Silver hair that reaches mid-back. True hair color is black. Eyes are golden. (Uses contacts) True eye color is dark blue. 6'2._

Fourth Question: Personality(Also Dislikes/Likes)?

Well this was easy.

_Sword fighting and running are some of my favorite activities. I enjoy climbing trees and sitting in them for long periods of time. Ramen is one of my favorite foods. I can't stand spicy food. I'm not the best when it comes to emotion or sharing my feelings and I tend to curse a lot. I sometimes speak without thinking, but I'm a pretty trustworthy and friendly when I want to be. I'm not fond of my brother. _

Fifth Question: Background?

_My father and mother both died when I was pretty young. I grew up by myself. A year ago_(She couldn't very well put fifty years ago, or five hundred for that matter!) _I met a women, but it didn't work out. I now work at a dojo with a few of my friends._

Kagome smiled at the paper. Only part of it was true, but it still looked plausible. Grinning like a idiot, Kagome slipped the paper into a envelope and skipped out of her room with the pictures.

Two minutes later, she mailed it.

--

-A week later-

Kagome sneaked down the stairs and tip-toed to the door. The mailman was bound to be here soon. With him the promised magazine and mail.

"Kagome."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kagome turned to see her mother holding the very magazine she had wanted to hide from her. "Y-Yes?"

Her mother held the magazine out to her, an eyebrow raised. "Why is it that Inuyasha's picture is on the front page of _Japan Love_? And would you mind answering why we got over two hundred letters with Inuyasha's name on them?"

Kagome let out a small 'wow'. "Two hundred? That's a lot."

"Kagome…" her mother's tone was firm.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry mama. I'm--" She could already feel her cheeks heating up.

"Oh…oh! Dear, you better take these up to your room!" Her mother, finally understanding, handed her the magazine, which Kagome took. Mama motioned to the kitchen. Kagome rushed off, hauling the two bags of mail up the stairs.

When she entered her room she saw that Inuyasha had already made himself comfortable on her bed.

"Inuyasha, just the half demon I wanted to see!" she said cheerfully.

He stood, his amber eyes narrowing. "What's in the bag, wench?"

"Letters."

"Letters?"

"Yep. To you."

"Me? What do you mean me?"

She held out the magazine, trying to hide the smirk. What would he say. Probably yell…

She was right. Inuyasha snatched the magazine from her hand and stared at the man on the cover. The person was him! Him…oh damn, what did Kagome think she was doing. "You said those pictures were for a al-bum!" he yelled.

"I lied. Now start reading your letters."

"No."

"At least one?"

"Hell no."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She had been expecting this. "I won't get you ramen for a week. Don't be rude, Inuyasha."

He paused to think. A week without ramen…shit, she couldn't do that. Inuyasha glared at her. By the look in her eyes he knew she wasn't kidding. "Keh. Fine, just pick one!" he grumbled unhappily. She smiled and opened the first bag as he turned his back on her to sit on the bed.

She took that chance to pull a envelope from her back pocket. She handed it to him when he sat down. "Here, read that one."

"Keh."

His claws tore into the paper, ripping the note open. Inuyasha glanced down the paper, sniffing it and quickly holding it away.

"What?"

"Smells." he snorted.

Taking the note from him and priding herself on using perfume on it to hide her scent, she unfolded the note and held it open for him.

_Inuyasha,_

_My name is Marisaiko, but most people call me Mari. I read your bio in the magazine _Japan Love _and instantly fell in love with you. I know, it sounds pretty strange. But it's true. You seem like a good protector. And unlike most people I won't question you on why you hate your brother. I personally am not fond of my older sister. I hope you write back. I want to get to know you a little bit better._

_Your friend(cause I would hate it if somebody put 'Love,' here when I don't even know them),_

_Mari_

"So?"

"She wants me to write her back."

"Are you going too?"

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. "Keh. I don't know."

Kagome went to her desk to fetch a piece of paper and a pen. "Come on, it won't hurt. Besides, it'd be really rude if you didn't."

With a snort, Inuyasha took the pen and paper from her hands. He stared down at the paper for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, confusion evident in her gaze. "You do know how to write, don't you?"

"Keh! Of course!"

"Oh...okay."

"Kagome?"

'_I knew it. He doesn't know.' _"Yes?"

"How do you work this?" He held up the pen for her to see.

--

Thirty minutes later Inuyasha had finished writing. He had agreed to her spending the night at her home so she could mail it. The catch? He would probably wake her up at six in the morning to go back to his time.

That night Kagome lay on her bed, turning the folded note over and over in her hand. Finally with a deep breath, she opened the note.

_Mari,_

It began in shaky penmanship.

_I don't know what the hell this is about, but if this is some joke to make me look bad, then you can go to hell. Along with all the other people that wrote to me. But damn, I don't know what to say in this…I guess it'd be okay to get to know you…_

_Inuyasha_

--

And so the letters went on, even while Kagome traveled through Japan's past. Every month she would return home with Inuyasha's reply, and come back with Mari's. Inuyasha never questioned her.

--

_Inuyasha,_

_I'm thrilled that you wrote me back. And I assure you, I have no intention of making you look bad. It seems that you were put in that magazine by accident. Who are these friends you work with? What about this dojo? Sounds exciting!_

_Your friend,_

_Mari_

_Mari,_

_Yeah…I work with this guy named Miroku. He's a lecher. You don't want to meet him. There's Sango, whose pretty strong. Then there's Shippo. He young though. And Kagome. I've known her the longest. I guess you can say it's exciting…_

_You're damn right about that magazine. I'm swear I'm gonna kill whoever did it._

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha,_

_Is Kagome the women you, or should I say the stranger, put in the magazine? The one that didn't work out? You're friends seem like they're fun to be around. I'd like to meet them._

_Mari_

_P.S. Have you written to anybody else? I'm pretty nosey._

_Mari,_

_Hell no. Kagome forced me to read one of the notes. No way in hell am I gonna read the others. ._

_What do you mean, other women? Now I'm really gonna kill the person who put me in there…_

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha,_

_It said you met a women a year ago but it didn't work out. I suppose this Kagome isn't the one?_

_I enjoy having somebody to talk to. I get pretty lonely around the house. My parents are dead, and I live with my older sister._

_Mari_

_Mari,_

_Keh, I'd die if I had to live with my brother. This is gonna be short. Miroku is spying on Sango again._

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha,_

_Can we meet? I really like you…_

_Mari_

_--_

Kagome stared at the note that held Inuyasha's latest response. He still had no idea she was Mari. When Inuyasha had come to her with 'her' letter, he had asked her what she thought about it. She had just smiled, nodded her head and said, "Go ahead. I'd like to meet her too after you." He had looked shocked.

Now she was going to find out if he listened.

_Mari,_

_Uh, sure. The well house at the shrine. Tomorrow morning…_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled as she laid down to get some sleep. She would tell Inuyasha she had something to do at school in the morning.

--

Inuyasha shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for Mari. Kagome had disappeared, and thus he was left alone to meet the women he had been exchanging letters with. A scent drifted to him in the air. It smelled like the letters. A figure came into view. It smiled…

"Kagome!"

"I'm Mari. The one you've been exchanging letters with."

"What?" he demanded, amber eyes flashing.

"I'm Mari--"

"I heard that! What the hell do you think you're doing, Kagome!"

Kagome smirked. "It was the only way to get you to listen."

"So the letters…"

"Lies about family life. Truth when it comes to my feelings."

--

My god…that was LONG! And I personally think this is my worst. -cries- I've left the ending open like that for two reasons. One, I'm evil like that. And two, because I think it works this way…

Thanks, remember to review!--Moriko-Demon


End file.
